Blackmail
by KreachersintheNight
Summary: Harry Potter was pissed. Nobody, and he meant NOBODY was allowed to hurt his brother and get away with it. Sebastian Smythe was going to regret ever throwing that slushy.


**Authors Note: This ties in with the 'Brotherly Secrets universe. It takes place during the episode 'Michael'. Harry was not at the parking garage as he was incharge of distracting Mr. Shue from noticing that anything was happening. Harry is Blaine's older brother and Lord/Duke Potter. From the research I did found that being a Duke is the third highest Nobility, right under King/Queen and Prince/Princess. Barons are very much on the lower part of the Nobility ladder. **

****Feel free to PM us if you have any questions.****

**This was written entirely by Watson, and edited by Sherlock.**

Harry Potter was pissed. He wasn't often this mad; he had gotten a better hold on his temper over the years. After all, an angry soldier was a dead soldier. But he was pissed. His baby brother might lose his eye.

Not 12 hours earlier the New Directions and the Warblers had battled each other as only show choirs could: by singing. And only 12 hours earlier Sebastian Smythe with his smirky face (that reminded Harry uncomfortably of Draco Malfoy) had thrown a slushy, a _tampered_ _slushy_, at Kurt. Blaine had gotten hit instead.

The red food dye, staining his brother's skin and clothes, looked so much like blood it had brought memories of war and carnage flying back into Harry's mind.

Which was why he was now leaning against the door frame of the Dalton Academy's Warblers' choir room. Recon on the Warblers' members had been easy, and each had revealed the same thing. Money and Power. Harry has thought long and hard on just how to look for this meeting, and after two hours and Kurt's help, he was pleased with the results.

Dressed in hand-made acromantula silk dress trousers, an acromantula silk crimson dress shirt with diamond cuff links, and hand-made Italian leather shoes, his outfit oozed power and wealth.

Harry had also dug through his trunk and successfully found the dreaded eye contacts that Hermione had force him to get to "show off his beautiful eyes." Kurt had almost refused to let him leave without fixing his hair, but to Harry's unending amusement, the Potter hair had won.

So here he was, leaning against the door frame waiting for some unsuspecting Warbler to notice him.

"Hey! Spy!"

Right on time.

Harry pushed off the door frame and strode into the choir room. "Hello."

"This is a closed practice!" said a warbler that Harry identified as Trent. 5'8". Two younger sisters. Mother is a lawyer. Father is a CEO. GPA: 3.8.

Harry ignored Trent and stopped in front of the Council desk, or what use to be the Council desk. Now Sebastian was the only one seated there.

"Sebastian Smythe, correct?" Of course he was correct. Sebastian Merriam Smythe. 18 years old. Only child of Richard and Celine Smythe. Lived briefly in London, Paris, Madrid, and now resided at 6217 Whistle Road, Westerville, Ohio.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow, "Yes?"

Harry smiled coldly, "My name is Harry Potter, Mr. Smythe. I trust that you remember who I am?" He was rewarded as Smythe's eyes widened as he tried desperately to place name.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "You seem not to remember. My name is Lord Harry James Potter of the Most Noble and Courageous House of Potter. We both attended Baron Delacour's party last spring."

It was true, Baron Delacour, Fleur's father, had hosted a business party in the Muggle World. Sebastian Smythe had never been introduced to him, but even that hadn't stopped the whispers of "the powerful Lord Potter" from reaching him.

Harry could hear the almost silent murmurs of the other warblers, "I seem to be in a bit of a predicament with you Mr. Smythe. You see," Harry paused, "you've hurt my family."

Instantly the murmurs stopped and all attention was focused on Smythe. This time it was Smythe raising his eyebrow. "I have?"

"Oh yes," Harry purred as he leaned forward to rest his hands on the desk. "You see, you," at this point he pushed of the desk and spun around smoothly to face the warblers, "all of you, have hurt a member of my family."

"We haven't hurt anyone!" Nickolas 'no middle name' Duval shouted. 17 years old. One older brother. Came from old money. Mother is a philanthropist. He was also, according to Harry's sources, in a secret relationship with Jeffery James Sterling for the last four months.

"Haven't you? Or do you not remember last night in which you," Harry gazed around pointedly, "all of you took part in the slushying of one Blaine Orion _Potter_Anderson."

Smythe snorted, "So we slushied him; we didn't hurt him."

Harry spun to glare at him, "Just a slushy," he laughed softly, "Is that why Blaine, my younger brother, _my_ _heir_, is probably going to lose his eye."

"What?"

"Oh my god!"

"Shit."

"We didn't know!"

Bingo. "Is that so?" Harry rounded on the blonde warbler who was now clutching Nick's hand. Jeffery James Sterling. Only child, no criminal record. Ties to the House of Greengrass. Squib mother and muggle father. No knowledge of magic.

Jeff nodded frantically, "None of us knew. When we got to the garage Sebastian told us that a brown bag had to be in his hands by the end of the song, but we didn't know what was in it."

Quickly Harry skimmed the minds of all the warbles with Legilimency, a skill he had honed until it was undectable during the long months in the tent. Jeffery was telling the truth. Not a single warbler knew what Smythe was going to do; all of them were freaking out silently that Blaine had got hurt. Hhmm… he wouldn't do anything to them, maybe only a prank or two. Sirius would love to help with that.

Harry turned back to Smythe, who, to Harry's cold amusement, was looking quite pale. "Mr. Smythe?" he asked abruptly, "do you remember your where-abouts for November 26, 2011? No?" Harry caught Smythe's arms tensing.

"Let me remind you. You were at a club called 'The Zodiac' in Columbus. Intoxicated." Harry lifted a finger. "Illegal. Having sex with a minor." Harry lifted another finger, "Illegal. And you were slipping ecstasy tablets to various people, "a third finger lifted, "Three strikes and you're out."

Smythe was staring at him with wide, bulging eyes, "How could you possibly know that?"

"I have my sources. Now, unless you want all of that information, complete with videos and pictures, given to the police, you will leave my brother alone. Leave Kurt alone. Actually leave all of New Directions alone and quit the Warblers."

Not even bothering to give Smythe a chance to reply Harry turned back to the Warblers, keeping one eye on Smythe, "If you still want Kurt and Blaine as friends, I would suggest you get your heads out of your arses and start explaining and groveling to them."

Harry walked to the door, "And Smythe? I'll know if you don't do as I said."

V_ V_ V_ V_ V_ V_ V_ V_ V_ V_ V_ V_ V_ V_ V_ V_ V_ V_ V_

_"I want it to be better now! I want to hurt them like they hurt Blaine!"_

Glee club was all talking at once as Mr. Shue tried to calm them all down.

"Hey!"

Harry had just walked into the choir room, "Guys, you don't have to worry about Smythe. I already covered it."

"Covered how?" Mr. Shue asked suspiciously.

Harry smirked, his eyes dark. "Lets just say that unless he leaves us all alone and quits the Warblers, the police will be getting a phone call from our lawyers depicting all the crimes Smythe has committed since he turned 18 five months ago."

Santana look impressed, "You blackmailed him. Nice."

"Badass dude."

**Authors Note: This ties in with the 'Brotherly Secrets universe. It takes place during the episode 'Michael'. Harry was not at the parking garage as he was incharge of distracting Mr. Shue from noticing that anything was happening. Harry is Blaine's older brother and Lord/Duke Potter. From the research I did found that being a Duke is the third highest Nobility, right under King/Queen and Prince/Princess. Barons are very much on the lower part of the Nobility ladder. **

**Feel free to PM us if you have any questions.**

**This was written entirely by Watson, and edited by Sherlock.**


End file.
